


Superboy × Power Girl

by Axelex12



Category: DCU (Comics), Power Girl (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Panties, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, F/M, Femdom, Grinding, Gym Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, MILFs, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Simultaneous Orgasm, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Superboy/Power Girl PWP smut one-shot
Relationships: Superboy/Power Girl
Kudos: 5





	Superboy × Power Girl

Conner Kent then turned and entered his password to his gym and quickly entered through the sliding door before locking it and making his way down the small stairway all the way, completely unaware of the fact that he wasn't alone and that he had a guest sitting on one of his work benches watching him with a coy grin.

He pulled out his gym suit and just started working out when a woman's voice spoke up in amusement.

"Aren't you gonna say 'hi' Conner?"

Conner paused and looked towards the source of the voice and gaped at the sight before him, a sight that any male on earth would gladly trade their first-born son to see…

Karen Starr… Superman's cousin (from Alternate Earth)... clad only in a black sports bra and black lace panties… sitting on one of his work benches with a look on her face that said, 'Fuck me now'.

The two stared at each other for several movements before Conner averted his gaze with a blush and tried to think of something that would kill the growing erection in his pants.

"So uh Karen, what uh… what uh brings you here?"

Karen grinned at Conner as she hopped off the table, her breasts jiggling from the landing and sashayed her way towards Conner. "Oh you know, just wanted to see if Horizon had any up and coming scientist that I might be interested in."

It didn't escape Conner's notice with how she placed such emphasis on 'up' and 'coming'. It also didn't escape his notice that she was standing right in front of him, her breasts just touching his own chest as she placed her hands on her hips

"Now Conner, before we get down to business I was hoping you can shed a little insight on the program you and Titans will be working on" Karen said as she ran a finger down Conner's chest and licked her lips at the solid feel of his muscles.

"Uh well um… we'll be working in trying to uh… h-harness uh… this energy that me and a few others discovered a while ago." Superboy gulped as he felt Karen's hands drip lower down his body all the while he tried to think of something other than the incredibly attractive woman practically groping him in her underwear. "If it w-works we'll be able to gain access to clean affordable near limitless energy."

"Is that so… very interesting" Karen said as she leaned in and planted a kiss on his Adam's apple "What do you intend to call this new energy source?"

"S-Still w-w-working on the n-name" Conner trembled as Karen pressed herself into him and wrapped a leg around his waist, pushing her groin into his very obvious erection.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Karen purred as she grabbed Conner by the back of the head and pulled him into a steamy kiss that he was quick to return, all sense of self control and restraint out the window.

Conner cupped the back of Karen's head as she wrapped her other leg around his waist and began to grind into him as their tongues darted out of each other's mouths and into the others to explore. After a few minutes, Karen pulled out of the kiss and began to tear his shirt off with a grin.

"Too many clothes." she said as she began to kiss and lick the exposed flesh before her while Conner tossed his now ripped shirt to the side as Karen continued to grind into his pelvis with hers.

His hands went down to her ass before gripping each cheek tightly and began to return her grinding with his own, his hardened member straining against his pants and her still covered pussy.

Karen moaned at the feeling before she was let down and fell to her knees and gave the tent that Conner had a long lick from the base towards where the tip was before covering it in her mouth and gave his organ a hard suck through his pants and underwear.

Conner gasped at the feeling as he ran his hands through Karen's hair. "Shit… it felt like you were about to suck it off."

Karen giggled as she undid his pants zipper and pulled the article of clothing down along with his boxers to expose her target. "With my lungs, I might actually be able to do that…"

She gave his prick a few kisses along the tip before she trailed up and down the length with her tongue for the next few minutes, teasing taking him all that way into her mouth before pulling back suddenly to expose his sensitive cock to the cool air of the gym. Conner shivered at the feeling before Karen took him all the way in again and bobbed her head back and forth, her tongue lashing at the sides while her hands trailed up and down his thighs before one rested on his balls and fondled them and the other gripped his ass to keep him steady as she gave him the most intense blowjob he's had in a while.

Superman's young clone continued to run his hands through the blonde beauty's hair before he secured his grip in one hand and began to thrust into her mouth, causing her to moan in delight as she released his ass and let him fuck her face. Conner gritted his teeth as he felt Karen's grip on his balls increase with every thrust into her warm mouth along with her very lightly biting on him, but not enough for it to hurt.

Minutes passed with the only sounds being the lurid sucking and spiting as Karen let Conner piston into her mouth like a jackhammer.

'Times like this where being able to hold your breath for hours on end comes in handy!' Karen thought with a chuckle as she grabbed Conner's hips, stopping his thrust before she began to bob her head up and down his length again and stimulated it with a series of hard sucks and licks before she finally released him and jacked him off with her one free hand as she gazed up at Conner with drool running down her chin and on to her tits.

"Tell me Superboy, how long have you been hoping I do that?"

Conner, who was now sweating and panting a little, gave her a sheepish grin "Honestly… after I uh first walked in on you naked on the Watchtower a while back."

"Oh… shame you left so soon when you did." Karen said with a grin before she gave Conner's tip a kiss. "Could have saved us both the months of sexual tension, teasing and me using my X-ray vision peeking on you and just got to it."

"Yeah- wait… you've been using your X-ray vision to spy on me that long?" Conner said with surprise.

"Yeah…" Karen shrugged as she gave Conner's cock a lick as she continued to increase the friction of her handjob on his pole.

"If I get cancer, I'm blaming you." Conner said in a blank tone, or as close to one a man could get as the woman like Karen took him into her throat again and held him there as she gave him a powerful suck before releasing him, a trail of spit connecting her mouth to his well lubricated penis.

"Trust me, Superboy. It'd take me staring at you with X-ray vision for a year straight to cause anything like that." Karen assured the man before she felt his cock throb and used said power to see that his cum was rushing up the veins and towards the tip.

Before Conner could say anything, Karen stuck her tongue out and let the white substance shoot out in several thick ropes on to her face before licking some that landed on her lips and swallowed it as she lay back on her knees.

"Mmm… yummy" Karen winked at Conner as she took the cum off her face with a finger and licked it clean before standing up and making her way to a nearby desk, stopping only once to remove her panties and bra before hopping up on the table.

"Forget eating me out, just ram it in and start humping me." Karen said.

"Uh, yeah, sure" Conner said as he wiped the sweat from his brow, stepping out of his pants and removing his boxers before walking up to Karen and slapping his still hard erection on her clit, causing her to jump in surprise before she pulled him into a steamy kiss.

Conner returned the kiss, briefly wondering how it is her mouth didn't taste like his cum.

'Then again, I've never tasted it so I doubt I'd be able to–… you know what, I'm just going to leave it up and the air.' Conner decided before he pulled out of the kiss and aligned his dick with Karen's pussy and plunged in with one thrust, his pelvis smacking against hers loudly.

Karen's eyes' rolled in the back of her head in both pain and pleasure as she was stretched. "F-Fuck!"

Conner grunted at the vice like grip she had on him as he began to plow into her. "Damn you're tight!"

"I want to say… ooh baby yes… that i-it's b-because… ah yes keep going… that I d-don't get around much!" Karen panted as she wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed into his neck, licking up thee sweat building there while she had her legs lock around his waist to keep him close. "B-But the truth is… you're just big!"

"Talk about… an ego… boost!" Conner said as he had one hand grip Karen's ass and the other one of her legs.

Karen's response was a light as the next several hours were spent with her moaning and even screaming Conner's name as he fucked her raw…

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
